Understatement
by MelodicAngel016
Summary: He needs to say the words... Even if it's late to do it now, she needs to know. Even if Ruka is with her now. Better late than never, right?


**~~~000~~~**

**UNDERSTATEMENT**

~melodicAngel016

**~~~000~~~**

**A/N: **Another story and another waste, well, not literally. But I have the feeling that this is just another weird story. Ah, don't care. . . But please let me know what you think after reading this . . . :D

* * *

><p>"Seriously, bro… You've got to give it a go." My serene best friend yelled out to me.<p>

The other stupid friend of mine let out a chuckle. "Hey, it rhymes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest, Koko." He then shut his mouth.

"What if the girl you like already found someone else?" Ruka asked again.

I smirked. "Why, do you even know who I'm referring to?" Truth be told, I have never said anything about her to anyone.

He shrugged. "You never told me. But why are you asking help from me again while I don't have any idea who the girl you're referring about is?" He asked in a confused manner.

I laid down the grass as I watched the clear blue sky. "No reason in particular."

I heard a sigh beside me. "Well, that's your problem. My life is better now that I found my Sumire."

Okay, that was a total whack out.

"And soon, I will ask my girl to be mine…" Ruka said pleasantly.

But me, I'm still a coward. I always keep the stupid pride of mine that I always ended up making her cry.

* * *

><p>Lunch break at the school cafeteria. . .<p>

I think it was a bad thing that I came here. Girls circled around me that I was trapped inside. Next time, I'm not going to have my lunch here anymore.

"Please leave me alone now or you'll face my wrath." I said coldly. I could have sworn that the girls around were frightened. Left with no choice, they decided to leave. Thank heavens.

I was about to walk when I noticed Ruka with Hotaru.

It's been a while that I am seeing them together. Even going back and forth to school, when I'm not with Ruka, Hotaru was there. Even the time I was under the Sakura tree, I saw them walking together. Honestly speaking, it's a good thing that he really managed to ask her to be his.

Ruka noticed me looking at them so he smiled at me. I only nodded.

I went to a table not really far from them so I can hear their conversation well. Alright, I know that eavesdropping is wrong but at least I know what they're talking about. Hotaru was smiling and it's a good thing. She finally got rid of her expressionless face with Ruka around. I might say that it's weird but it really has a bright side.

To my surprise, a little brunette suddenly popped out in front of me. Still, I kept my poker face with me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked malevolently as I averted my gaze.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her pout. Man, curse me for being such a cold lad.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked as she sat at the chair in front of me.

I rested my chin on my right palm. "No, and in fact, I think you ruined my happy day." Okay, technically, that was a lie. And why the hell did I say those things in front of her? Have I gone crazily stupid? Or is it only my coward part hitting me again?

She crossed her hands in front of her. "Start being nice, Natsume. I'm not doing anything wrong to you."

"Hn." Was the only thing I said.

I didn't eat that time. I mean, yes she was eating but me, I was not. I was busy taking a quick glance at her from time to time. If she's not only dense then she will really know what I feel for her.

Then it hit me.

If Ruka already got his girl, then I'm doing something about mine to. But how?

* * *

><p>I was under a Sakura Tree, hoping to find a peace of mind. My manga was on top of my head, shielding it from the afternoon's light that I will dose off. Still, I didn't feel any hint of sleepiness.<p>

"Natsume!" She's here. "Natsume, are you awake? Natsume! Natsume!" She's shaking me now. "Man, and I thought I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" the manga dropped from my face. She was kneeling beside me with her hands on my shoulders.

"It's really something good, Natsume." She said.

I sat down Indian style as I removed her hands from my shoulders. "Go on . . ."

She inhaled a deep one but I wasn't expecting her next choices of words. "Ruka asked me to be her girlfriend and I accepted it!" truth be told, she was smiling like crazy that time.

But I was frozen on the spot.

How?

Why?

I thought he's going out with Hotaru.

"Natsume, are you alright?" she asked me with a sudden trace of sadness on her face and voice. "Looks like you've discovered something out of the ordinary."

"I have." I was looking at her crazily and unbelievably. "I thought he's going out with Hotaru now."

She nodded. "Yeah, but that was nothing. Hotaru was the bridge, Ruka told me." She paused. "So, are you happy about it or not?"

I still couldn't find the right words for it.

"And one more thing," She lifted up her left hand. It revealed a silver ring on her middle finger. Please tell me this isn't happening… "We're engaged!"

I still couldn't move that time. We're already in college and this is our last year of stay here. But what's more surprising is that they're already engaged.

So everything I thought about Ruka and Hotaru were only false alarms and Ruka was really in love with Mikan. Man, how can I be so dumb and stupidly idiotic? How can I not find it out right in the beginning?

"Na-Natsume…" She looked at me worriedly again. "Are you alright?"

I covered my eyes with my raven hair. "I'm not."

"What?"

"But I'm happy for you." I said nonchalantly. That was a lie.

I looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "Congratulations, Mikan. I'm happy for both of you." I faked a rare smile. Without any bother, I pulled her into a hug. She was surprised but let it be. I buried my head on her shoulder. Sure, I never really expected this to happen.

"You're really happy for me, Natsume?" She said in a playful manner. I didn't give a damn about that and broke the hug.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." She smiled at me, but there was a hint of sadness behind it. She was about to stand up but my hand suddenly caught her wrist. "Natsume?"

I didn't answer at first. What the hell am I doing anyway? I have to stop this, I need to let go of her. "Stay." And where the hell did that came from? "I have something to tell you." I muttered out. My other parts of the body weren't really in sync with my brain.

"What is it?" She asked.

I gulped. It's now or never. "I know this is late, but I want you to know that. . ." My last words weren't that clear but I didn't do that on purpose.

Mikan came closer to me. "Come again? I didn't get the last part right."

"I said I love you." I glared at her. "There, I said it, happy?" Curse this girl for being an idiot. Then again, she was smiling like crazy that time again, just as her blush became visible.

"You do?" She asked incredulously as she pressed her lips together. Still, her blush wasn't disappearing that time.

I was surprised for the next thing that had occurred. Confetti was popped out and Imai, Ruka, and Koko came to view. They also had their silly smirks on their faces. "Good going Natsume." Koko nudged my elbow.

"Why the hell are you here?" I asked coldly as I massaged the portion where Koko nudged.

"I mean, that was really nice!" Koko muttered once again. "You've been pranked, and man! You should have seen the look on your face. That was priceless!" He laughed.

Pranked? I asked myself. Ruka then tapped my shoulder. "Sorry dude," he was laughing too. "Mikan and I were not really engaged, we only tricked you!"

"Hm, I think this will sell." Imai said playfully. She was holding a video cam right from the start.

So I have been pranked and I have confessed because of the silly prank. I groaned in frustration as I circled around, only to meet Mikan's stare. She was red.

"Bwahahaha!" She exploded as she put her hands on her tummy. "You. . ." She tried to speak in between laughs. "You love me?" Alright, any moment now, I will explode because of my temper. "You love me?" She asked again.

"Yes!" I said. "Anything wrong with that?" With that, I left. But still, I heard her say the things I never expect from her.

"Me too. . ."

**-END-**


End file.
